Maldito! Te amo
by Paula-chan
Summary: Historia bobinha.. Mu x Shaka e uma festa de noivado que foi pro espaço! Fanfic Yaoi com tentativa de se fazer humor! Boa Leitura.


Saint Seiya não me pertence nem pretendo ganhar nada com a história que escrevo (mesmo porque quem vai querer dar alguma coisa por ela?! ¬¬') Enfim... Minúscula (?) Fanfic Mu x Shaka.

**Nota importante**: Algumas modificações na _personalidade_ dos personagens. Tentei dar uma **variada** no Mú "passivo, bobo e inofensivo"... Gente, ele é de Áries! Alguém já viu um ariano tolerante?(falo porque também sou do signo do carneirinho e minha paciência como de tantos arianos é praticamente NULA o.o ... brincadeira!)

Vamos na fé... Boa leitura e obrigada a todos que puserem a ler.

-O Shaka nesta FanFic se chama _Shaka Yamuni._

* * *

Maldito!... Te amo.

Me remexo sobre os lençóis. Tento dormir mais o sono não vem; Por mais que eu feche os olhos de nada adianta. Sento-me frustrado na cama, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Maldito seja! Amanhã trabalharei com profundas olheiras e marcas sobre o rosto!

Tinha que discutir comigo justo neste dia? Não poderia ter esperado para fazer aquela cena depois do noivado? E agora? Como encararei as pessoas? Nossos amigos e familiares ainda devem estar assustados... Se bem que realmente não estou me importando muito com eles no momento. E sim com _ele._ Ele mesmo! Aquele maldito, arrogante, bastardo, egoísta filho da ... Ciumento e ordinário!Entre tantas outras coisas!

Enfim...

Não consigo dormir.

E ainda me preocupo com aquele puto! Me preocupo porque apesar dele ter me presenteado (carinhosamente) com uma armação de circo em plena festa do nosso noivado, ainda fez o favor de sair correndo de lá sem maiores explicações, ou melhor, sem me dar qualquer chance de explicar o ocorrido... Que sua mente perturbada achara o cúmulo do 'imperdoável'.

O que eu fiz de tão terrível???

... Disse ao Aiolia que sua companhia era sempre agradável.

Detalhe: Ele havia NOS perguntado, sim, porque o Shaka estava bem do meu lado, se a sua COMPANHIA nos atrapalharia em algo – e ele perguntou docemente. Sorrindo até. O Shaka respondeu um 'não' meio 'sim' e eu respondi amigavelmente, como sempre. Pois além de temperamental, paranóico e possessivo, sou bastante educado.

Depois disso não sei direito que santo abaixou no Shaka que ele simplesmente levantou de onde estava e foi pra cima do pobre do Aiolia! Que provavelmente, em absurdo estado de choque, nem percebeu a aproximação doentia do loiro-doido que jogou-se em cima de si e passou a desferir-lhe golpes certeiros.

E o que eu fiz?! Primeiro tomei um gole de champanhe que estava pela metade da taça, depois fechei os olhos por alguns segundos pensando se não estaria tendo algum sonho ruim e logo acordaria ou se aqueles gritos e sons de mesas caindo e pratos se espatifando fossem apenas uma alucinação; mais que originalizada pelas bebidas que andei tomando...

Mas não. A zona toda era real. E quando eu abri os olhos pra checar se ainda estava vivo, vi que o loiro Shaka_ Virei-Chuck-Norris_ Yamuni, estava sendo vergonhosamente segurado pelo meu cunhado Aldebaran e meu futuro cunhado (oh céus) Saga. E Aiolia sendo socorrido por Shura, Kamus e Milo que felizmente eram médicos e deviam entender algo sobre hemorragia.

A propósito, Marin me ligou poucas horas atrás avisando que Aiolia está vivo. Ótimo! Pelo menos ele.

... Em compensação ao infeliz aqui, ao tentar se aproximar do temperamental quase levou um coice!

Ele sumiu. Cheguei a nossa casa procurando por ele e nada. Tentei ligar pelo celular mais o mesmo estava desligado. Fui à casa de amigos, parentes, colegas, hospitais, postos de saúde, delegacia, até a zona eu fui e nada!

Ele simplesmente sumiu! Sumiu e me deixou aqui. Preocupado, irritado, frustrado e com uma vontade sobrenatural de matá-lo!

... Maldito!

Maldito!

Mil vezes maldito!

Assim que ele chegar eu vou quebrar o pescoço dele e serei mais um viúvo entre tantos por ai! Eu vou quebrar-lhe o pescoço... Depois cortá-lo em pedaços com um machado e então colocar-lo em sacos plásticos de cor preta e leva-lo até um conhecido rio que tem aqui perto e o jogarei nas águas para servir de comida para os peixes!

Está decidido! ...Só preciso providenciar o machado o quanto antes!

Se bem que é melhor ele nem chegar tão cedo... Depois do que aconteceu ainda estou com muita raiva! Raiva mesmo! Estou com tanta raiva que...

O telefone toca

Quatro horas da manhã!

- Alô?!

Será que é ele?!

- Mú?

- AMOR! MINHA VIDA! A ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? POR QUE VOCÊ SUMIU? POR ME DEIXOU? NÃO ME DEIXA EU NÃO VIVO SEM VOCÊ... VOLTA PRA CASA AMOR POR FAVOR! ME PERDOA POR TUDO! EU TE AMO!

- Amor, se acalma... Eu... Ah Mú, eu estou tão envergonhado.

- ENVERGONHADO PELO QUE?? NÃO, AMOR! NÃO FIQUE! FOI TUDO LINDO!(?) NINGUÉM SE LEMBRA MAIS DO QUE ACONTECEU!

- Mú... Não minta. Eu estraguei tudo.

- A onde você está?

Sim, eu me acalmei. A vizinha caquética me pediu (mandou) gentilmente para gritar mais baixo.

- Na casa da minha mãe.

- Por que você sumiu? Eu fiquei preocupado!

- Me perdoa amor... Depois que me acalmei... Fiquei sem coragem de te encarar. Eu sinto... Muito... Por tudo...

- Não amor não chora! Eu vou pra casa da sua mãe agora!

- Eu estraguei nosso noivado...

- Lindo... Não fica assim. Eu não fiquei chateado.

- Claro que ficou... Eu te conheço!

- Fiquei com medo que algo tivesse acontecido com você.

- Eu sou um idiota.

- Shaka...

- Um imbecil.

-Shaka...

- Um insensível, miserável, egoísta...

- SHAKA!

- Sim?

- Pare de dizer estas coisas sobre você! Somente e unicamente eu posso te chamar assim!

- Você nunca me chamou com nomes vulgares, amor.

Vamos ao Flash Back das palavras das quais eu já chamei o Shaka dês do inicio da minha insônia:

1º Maldito

2º Arrogante

3º Bastardo

4º Egoísta

5º Filho da (censurado).

6º Ciumento

7º Ordinário

8º Puto

9º Loiro-doido  
10º Chuck Norris

11º Maldito.

- Eu nunca achei necessário, anjo. Nem o chamaria com nomes tão horríveis como esses.

- Eu sei amor... Você sempre foi tão carinhoso...

O que os ouvidos não ouvem um casamento não senti!...Argh! Essa foi horrível!

-... Me perdoa, Mú?

- Está tudo bem, lindo. Sério.

- Eu quero voltar pra nossa casa...

- Eu já estou chegando! Avisa pra velha que eu estou indo te buscar!

- Mú! Mais respeito com a minha mãe!

- ...

Trocamos mais algumas palavras antes de nos despedirmos e eu desligar o celular.

Francamente, quase dei cabo na vida de um motoboy quando senti meu Shakita chorando do outro lado da linha. Foi uma das piores sensações que tive hoje – deixando de lado a queda 'homicida' que invadiu meu ser horas antes – Meu amor precisa muito de mim no momento e estou indo até ele!

É o que eu sempre tento fazer as pessoas entenderem.

Tolerância.

Calma.

Compreensão.

Não se deve perder a cabeça por bobagens. Quer dizer... Perder o controle. É necessário tentar encontrar uma solução pra tudo!

Eu sempre soube dês do principio, que Shaka agiu por impulso, não medindo a conseqüência dos seus atos.

Pra falar a verdade, eu nem fiquei tão irritado assim com ele... O Aiolia até que estava merecendo uns tapinhas...

E a festa de noivado estava ficando mesmo chata! ... O meu fofinho só quis dar uma animadinha nela. Não foi culpa dele.

Aliás, o meu lindo não é perfeito?!

Eu deveria ter desconfiado que ele se esconderia na casa da mãe dele. Tudo bem que fui lá... Devia ter olhado o porão!

Víbora... Sabia todo o tempo que eu o estava procurando desesperado e nem pra me ajudar!

Devia ter me casado com a minha irmã! Assim pelo menos eu gostava da minha sogra.

Momento incesto terminado.

Meu fofinho está no portão! Ele está tão lindo!

Eu NUNCA poderia ficar irritado com ele!

... Pelo menos não por muito tempo.

**FIM**

* * *

História muito bobinha, eu sei... Mas fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia nada...

Obrigada quem aguentou chegar até aqui! \o Boa noite!


End file.
